1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a projection system and, in particular, to a projection system with a lowered grid effect.
2. Related Art
Due to the multiple needs of a large display area, a small size, and a light weight, the image projection system has become one of the most popular products in the opto-electric industry.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional projection system 1 includes a light source 11, a driving unit 12, an image unit 13, a projection unit 14, a mirror 15, and a screen 16. The image unit 13 includes several image pixels 131 and several transmission devices 132. The transmission devices 132 are connected to the image pixels 131 to transmit signals, which are sent out from the driving unit 12, to the image pixels 131.
Each image pixel 131 includes a transparent region 1311 and an opaque region 1312. Due to the transmission device 132, light cannot penetrate the opaque region 1312 of the image pixel 131. Since the image pixels 131 includes opaque regions 1312, the image shown on the screen 16 is divided by grid lines. This is the so-called grid effect.
In order to solve the problem of the grid effect, a micro lens can be provided in front of each image pixel 131 to magnify the image. However, this method has a high cost. Therefore, how to provide a low-cost projection system that has a low grid effect is an important subjective.